Red Comrade
|type = Primary|grade = |released = 7/23/2017|efficiency/_damage = Up0: 11 Up1: 16 Up2: 21|fire_rate = 98|capacity = Up0: 100 Up1: 115 Up2: 125|mobility = 100|accuracy = Inaccurate|range = Medium|upgrades = Red Comrade Up1 Red Comrade Up2|theme = Soviet themed|cost = Up0: 285 Up1: 300 Up2: 275 |level_required = Up0: Level 7 Up1: Level 17 Up2: Level 27}}The Red Comrade is a Primary weapon created by BastionMann. Appearance It is a minigun with 4 barrels. It has a gray body, a large ammo box with red hammer and sickle (☭) on it, the handle is upside down and 3 blocks on barrels. Strategy It has moderate damage, high rate of fire, capacity and low mobility. Tips * Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. * This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles. * If you need to restock your ammunition, find a way to distract players and switch into much more mobile weapons to get the desired pickup. * This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. * This gun has a slightly predictable bullet spread, which can be mastered/understood if one uses this gun often, which in turn can prove useful in times where the weapon is to be used at longer ranges. Mostly firing in bursts can be proven accurate. * Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. * Try to find an ammunition pack of two. If you do, you are very powerful and increases your power longevity in the field. * You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them offguard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. * This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if it's effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. * This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. * The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. * This weapon suffers a lot of accuracy loss at range. Close the gap before enemy snipers can pin you down and kill you with relative ease. * This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack aBackup weapon like the Dual Machine Guns to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. * This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too, but close to medium ranges are best for the weapon's use. * This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. * Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. * With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. * Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. Counters * Getting your own Red Comrade or other guns is the way to kill these users. * Pick off its users from long ranges. * Area Damage weapons can make short work with its users. * Take the time to attack the users when they reload as the long reload time can be a burden to the users. * In close range maps, when somebody is using this, try sniping the user down or blast them down. * Its average mobility won't let the user easily escape in chaotic situations. Trivia * It most likely a mobile version of the Automatic Peacemaker. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed